


the phases we go through

by pounm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Hope being a fantastic mother, Pre MWPP, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounm/pseuds/pounm
Summary: remus is scared of what is to come.
Kudos: 1





	the phases we go through

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and came to me while in the shower. enjoy.

Remus looked up with big watery eyes, so childlike and so vulnerable and she sometimes forgot that that’s what he was, a child.  
“I’m so scared, mum,” he whispered and Hope busied herself with the things around him, cleaning them up and tidying them.  
“I know you are baby, but I know you can do this. do you want to know why?” she asked leaning closer to him as he shook his head. “because you’re the bravest boy I know.” hope stated firmly, now focusing on making Remus as comfortable as possible.

“But I’m really really scared, mum. that’s not being brave.” his eyes had started to water. “Oh my darling,” she cooed. “Being brave doesn’t mean you aren’t scared, it means you are. sometimes terrified. But being brave means that even though you are scared, you still do it anyway.” she whispered, brushing his fringe from his eyes. “I often feel scared, but that doesn’t mean I step away from what I need to do, does it?” he shook his head. “I still do it. And if I’m brave you are certainly brave.” 

Remus nodded, eyes glistening still. “can you stay with me tonight?” he breathed, barely a whisper, barely heard. hope smiled sadly and kissed his head, willing her own tears to fade. “oh, I wish I could, darling but you know I can’t. but I promise you this, tomorrow we don’t need to do anything. you can focus on getting better and I’ll make you my special brownies and play some of your fathers records and we’ll lay in bed all day. but don’t tell your dad or he might try and steal your brownies.” he perked up at that, a corner of his mouth turning up. Remus nodded, and hope smiled.

“I love you, Remus. no matter what happens.” she leant her forehead against his gently, peering out of the window slightly. “Even if I get scars?” he asked. “Even then.”  
“Even if I shave all my hair and get an earring like Mr Micheals?”  
“Even then.”  
“Even if I can’t get into Hogwarts?”  
“Even then.” Remus gave a heavy sigh, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and at that moment he seemed so tired, Hope had to look away for a moment.  
“I love you too mum.” she gave a watery smile, and kissed him on the forehead, letting herself out of the room.

Hope was glad Remus couldn’t hear her and Lyall was away that night, as she cried herself to sleep while a wolf howled painfully from the depths of the house, so loud that it broke through multiple barriers of the silencing charm that she had placed. The moon that she once spoke her wishes and dreams to, now taunted her, shining brightly at her, mocking.


End file.
